Small World
by Ogygia Queen
Summary: It's been since College that I haven't seen you! What happen to Wise Girl huh? - Percy was playing with fire - You might want to shut that mouth Seaweed Brain, before I quit this job - Her eyes were full of hate, duh! She had to work with her Ex-Boyfriend who was a total loser. She had to quit the job and live like a tramp or work with her idiotic ex. What a mess! (Bad summary :( )
1. Chapter 1

Percy was in need of a new secretary, well his other secretary left because Percy always treated her like a dog until she decided to leave the company. Percy was the leader of the company now that his father decided to extend the company all the way to Europe so now Percy was the leader of the company in downtown, the company was mostly about ships, they made cruises and all types of boats and they sold them to exporter company's right now Percy was a mess, with no secretary and a really good proposal of job. He walked out of the presidential office, he marched to the food area and grabbed some hot coffee, he drank it and calmed all his senses right away. He went straight to the receptionist place, the receptionist was a really good friend of his, he even asked her to transfer as her secretary but apparently she definitely didn't want to. She was there attending some calls, he just leaned in her desk, she smiled and finally ended her call.

-What? - she asked him, her huge blue eyes looking straight at him, her dark hair was in a high ponytail, but Percy never found this attractive but she was such a good friend

-I want to ask you something - He said with a smirk

-I don't have money, you're the rich one here - she said with a laugh

-Silena, it's something else - he said with a laugh

- Well then i'm all ears, say it I need to work remember? - She said pointing at her desk

- Well i need desperately a secretary but i don't know who to hire and i have no time, would you please hire me one? - He said with his pleading green eyes

- Percy... I Can't I mean I have work and a social work - she said in an exasperated tone

- Pleases! you're the only one that I trust but you don't want to transfer as my secretary, so could you at least try to get me one? - He said using those huge eye's as a great technique

- Fine, but what do you want it like, what qualities, age, sex etc.?

-I don't know, Silena I know you will get me a great secretary, I know it so just hire one but i want her or him working by tomorrow at eight in the morning, is it right? - he said playing with her pens

-Yeah, whatever- she say's grabbing her pen's out of Percy's finger's - You're gonna give me extra credit for this - she say's with a giggle in her voice

-Yes, i promise you! - he smirked at her and walked straight to his office.

Silena had no idea of who to hire and suddenly a great idea surged in her mind, she once met a really friendly girl who from what she told her was looking for a job, she actually wanted to be an architect but unfortunately she had to start from the bottom. She was a very intelligent girl and had the total capacity to handle Percy, she was perfect for the job.

* * *

_Well this is a new story i really hope you guy's enjoy it, i would really appreciate if anybody would like to be my Beta :3 please tell me you're opinions and please review :)_

_By the way I know it's short but I didn't have time :(_

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly_

_Greeting from somewhere on earth ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

- Secretary huh? I don't know Silena I'm actually looking for other jobs, you know something that has to do with my dream! - They were in a near cafeteria eating some delicious chocolate cake. Silena was taking about her possible new job, but Annabeth wasn't that interested, she was searching for better things, a job that could take her to be an Architect.

-Oh but it does! The company is mostly for building ships, and you could be the main presidential secretary and you could help him with the building or he could promote you as the company architect. Please accept, I told him I would get him a secretary by tomorrow and what if I didn't - Her voice was squeaky.

Annabeth thought of the work "well looking at it from this point of view It wasn't so bad" she could be close to what she really wanted.

-Fine, I will do it, but what's the company's name and were is it located or else I'm going to get confused and not going to appear there - She took a huge bite of her chocolate cake which was delicious she also took a cup of coffee, "So relaxing" she thought

- Great! - she said with a high pitched squeak - Look I will leave you all the things here on this napkin - she took the napkin and started to scribble on it, soon Annabeth finished her delicious cake and coffee, when she looked up Silena was finishing her scribble.

- Here, the company is called Sealife Inc. just if you get lost, I left you all the things you need to know like the address, phone number and all that stuff - Annabeth took a quick look at the napkin

- But whats my boss name? - It was primary to her to know what her or his boss was going to be

- You will know that when you get there, I should go I have a lot of stuff to do see you tomorrow at work remember at seven in the morning - she got up and pulled out money to pay - No, I will pay it, don't worry - Annabeth interrupted her, Silena was gone and she had to go home. She payed and left, when she walked in her apartment she instantly fell in her couch and immediately fell to sleep.

* * *

*Bup* *Bup* *Bup*

- Aghhh - Annabeth murmured under her sleepy voice, she slowly opened her eyes everything was blurry for her. Her breath stank *Bup* *Bup* "Where is that malicious sound coming from?" She looked around her and finally remembered her phone. Someone was calling her and she did not have the phone number registered, she answered.

-He..llo.. - she started to yawn

-Annabeth? Gosh were are you, it's 8:10 Per... I mean the boss is really in need of you - She really sounded worried, Annabeth totally forgot about it

-Ohh my! I'm so sorry Silena! I will be there in about a minute, promise - she hung up quick and went running to the bathroom, she took a quick shower, she choose a simple dress she had which was plain black with some few details, at the moment she put on the dress it made her body look sculpt. She wore some high black heels, her hair was over her shoulders. She got out of her apartment with out eating something and she quickly called a cab who was there in a minute.

She got finally in the company, she entered half running half waking, she immediately saw Silena walking in circles, Annabeth walked straight at her

- Annabeth! Finally, come let me introduce you! Come - She took Annabeth quickly to a huge office, Silena was raider nervous or angry. Silena stopped and knocked on a brown door. She looked inside and whispered - You're new secretary is here - Someone opened the doors and Annabeth was more than stunned.

-Well it was about time...It's been since College that I haven't seen you! What happen to Wise Girl huh? - Percy was playing with fire

- You might want to shut that mouth Seaweed Brain, before I quit this job - Her eyes were full of hate, duh! She had to work with her Ex-Boyfriend who was a total loser. She had to quit the job and live like a tramp or work with her idiotic ex. What a mess!

- No harm!What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you are the new secretary? - a huge smile was on Percy's face, many ways of making Annabeth mad was going under his mind

- You know what! I can't Silena I'm sorry - she was turning around when Silena caught her

- Do you know Percy? - her voice was full of surprise

-Yes, he's my Ex

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not updating! Really sorry I think that's the reason of why i don't have a boyfriend U.U_

_Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry if there's a lot of bad written words  
:D_


End file.
